No íntimo
by Lady Murder
Summary: A morte é sempre pior para quem segura a varinha #Ouro no V Challenge de Morte, Bellatrix Centred


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence. Se pertencesse, teriam desconfiado do Dumbledore ser gay bem mais cedo.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o V Challenge de Morte do 6v. Item proibido: amor. Itens usados: lenço e diário.

**::**

**No íntimo**

"_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje matei pela primeira vez alguém. Era um inimigo do Lorde das Trevas, então me sinto honrada. Narcissa me olhou com uma cara estranha, quase horrorizada, e por um momento pareceu que me diria algo, mas apenas encarou o corpo morto que deixei para trás. Rodolphus não disse nada, perdera as contas de quantas vezes vira um copo cair duro perto de si. _

_Confesso que a mão em que eu segurava a varinha tremeu por um momento, mas ignorei-a. Se o feitiço fora executado, então eu tinha vontade o bastante. E isso é o que basta para o Lorde._

_As pessoas gostam de falar que aprendemos coisas importantes com a morte. A única coisa que aprendi foi que não há problema algum quando se é a pessoa que segura a varinha._

_Bellatrix L."_

Descansou a pena na mesa, ignorando a mão que voltara a tremer. Espiou com o canto do olho o lenço que mal se lembrara de ter tirado da gaveta. O branco ainda estava branco, a borda azul ainda era azul. _B.B._. O bordado também não desaparecera. Pensou em casa e em sua mãe, que em um dia passado lhe fizera esse lenço. Pensou no que ela acharia de sua nova façanha.

Sorriu, tendo a certeza de que estaria orgulhosa.

::

"_Querido Diário,_

_Minha mão não treme mais. Nem Narcissa mais me olha aterrorizada – a mão dela também parou de tremer faz tempo. Minha varinha já presenciou mortes de todos os tipos. Eu também. As vítimas, como sempre, são inimigas do Lorde, e me renderam vários elogios do próprio. Continuo honrada. Na verdade, mal consigo evitar um sorriso ao fazer algo que está o ajudando. Cada vez mais pessoas o temem. _Me _temem. _

_É divertido. Agora finalmente entendo o que diziam sobre aprender algo com a morte: ela te dá poder. E enquanto continuar me dando, minha mão nunca irá tremer._

_Bellatrix L."_

Quase instintivamente, sua mão soltou a pena para pegar o lenço, preso entre páginas de um livro. O bordado estava um pouco desbotado, mas _B.B. _ainda estava ali. Parecia-lhe um pouco distante a _B.B._ que fazia piadas sarcásticas da _B.L._ que sabia matar. Não sabia dizer qual preferia.

Mas tinha certeza de que a segunda era bem mais madura.

::

"_Querido Diário,_

_Matei uma criança. E, por algum motivo, larguei a varinha logo depois. Narcissa olhou estranhamente para mim e para o corpo morto no chão, mas não falou nada. Peguei a varinha e chutei o corpo, para ter certeza de que eu mataria as outras crianças mais à frente._

_Não pude deixar de aprender mais uma coisa: nem crianças nem adultos choram depois da morte. Talvez eu esteja lhes fazendo um favor._

_Bellatrix L."_

Dessa vez, preferiu não pegar seu precioso lenço, guardado debaixo de vários livros. Descansou a pena na mesa e suspirou, levantando-se para ir para mais uma missão de seu Lorde. Ignorou o pensamento de que talvez tivesse medo do que _B.B._ pensaria.

::

"_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje eu ri ao matar o auror. Ri como nunca tinha rido antes._

_Mas, de alguma forma, a morte hoje não foi nem um pouco engraçada._

_Bellatrix L."_

Pegou o lenço o usou-o para apagar o sorriso maníaco que não abandonava sua face.

::

"_Querido Diário,_

_Estão dizendo que meu Lorde foi derrotado. Imbecis. O Lorde das Trevas _nunca_ será derrotado. E ele pode contar comigo para estar ao seu lado na hora de rir de todos esses cretinos. Como para provar minha lealdade, matei e torturei como nunca. _

_A morte impõe medo, é uma das primeiras coisas que você aprende com ela. E mais do que nunca impus medo hoje. Para aqueles que pensam que podem derrotar o maior bruxo que já existiu. Para aqueles que pensam que podem me prender._

_Bellatrix L."_

Jogou a pena no chão, com raiva iminente. Mas logo pegou seu lenço. E girou, girou, girou. Rindo, rindo, rindo. Ninguém a pegaria. E se algo tivesse acontecido com seu amado Lorde, seria apenas um atrapalho momentâneo. Iria naquela noite mesmo procurá-lo para continuarem a rir das mortes daqueles que os temem.

Quando escutou alguém arrombando a porta de sua casa e seu marido subindo rapidamente as escadas, só teve tempo de recolocar o lenço na gaveta e trancá-la. _B.B. _ficaria ali por muito tempo.

::

"_Querido Diário,_

_Aaah, meu doce companheiro de papel. O que estou fazendo aqui, hã? Fugi de Azkaban, meu queridinho. É isso mesmo. Me prenderam, mas eu fugi, não foi? E, aaah, eu disse que era apenas um pequeno atrapalho, não disse? Meu Lorde voltou, voltou sim. E agora vamos matar todos eles. Vamos sim. E vou rir, como fiz com todos aqueles que se meteram em meu caminho até aqui. Mas me alertaram para não matar muito, o que é uma pena. Porque, sabe, estou com um ódio fora do meu normal. Na verdade, já estou fora do meu normal há um tempo. Aquela prisão acabou comigo, fazer o quê. Mas vou ter meu momento de expressar meu ódio, vou sim. Nada melhor do que causar mortes dolorosas para isso, não?_

_Bellatrix"_

Descansou a pena, como sempre fazia. Os dedos deslizaram pela fechadura da gaveta coberta de poeira. Ajoelhou-se, pegando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço. O lenço ainda estava lá. Intacto. Com poeira, tinha que admitir, mas a cor, apesar de desbotada, ainda era reconhecível. O _B.B._ ainda lá. _Matar umas pessoas não vai mudar isso_, disse para si mesma.

Lenço nas mãos. Rosto afundado no lenço. Já não sabia mais nem o que estava fazendo, mas não pararia. Não pararia.

::

"_Querido Diário,_

_Eu matei Sirius Black. É. Aquele meu primo irritante que nunca aprendeu o valor de nascer na família que nasceu e que mereceu tudo o que minha tia fez a ele. Até fugiu, o covarde. E eu o matei. Matei sim. _

_E foi _tão_ engraçado ver seu afilhado idiota correr atrás de mim._

_E foi _tão_ engraçado ver meu odiado primo cair lentamente naquele arco estranho, que não parava de sibilar._

_E foi... Não foi muito engraçado voltar a sentir minha mão tremer. Por algum motivo, lembrei das outras pessoas que matei. Da primeira, das várias, da criança. E eu... eu... bem, dessa vez eu não quis rir. Não sei o que deu em mim. Talvez um efeito estranho por ele infelizmente ser da família. Mas eu fiz um bom trabalho, não fiz? Meu Lorde ficou feliz, sei que ficou._

_Mas agora já não sei por que ele ficaria feliz por causa de uma morte. Ele já matou bem mais que eu, deve saber, não é? Saber a coisa importante que se aprende com a morte:_

_A morte é sempre pior para quem a causa._

_B.B."_

Já não tinha certeza se escrevera ou simplesmente falara. Só sabia que não voltaria mais ali. Pegou o lenço que deixara jogado no chão da última vez. Usou-o para secar as estranhas lágrimas antes de rasgá-lo ao meio. _B.B._ existira pela última vez.

Matar alguém da família era estranho, constatou, saindo da casa.

**::**

**N/A: **WTF, eu sei. Mas eu gostei de escrever. Eu gosto de escrever com a Bellatrix assim, na íntegra. Enfim, espero que eu ganhe alguma colocação no challenge 8D. Obrigada à minha amada beta Abra por... bem, betar :D.

Muito aleatória, eu sei.

**Reviews?**


End file.
